


Thinking of you

by cypheroftyr



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, spur of the moment poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypheroftyr/pseuds/cypheroftyr





	Thinking of you

Storms put me in the mood...for candlelit kissing sessions on a couch, cuddling and watching the lighting light the sky. Sipping a cool drink, the ice clinking loud between thunderclaps as we come together to watch nature at its best.

It makes me miss you, your touch because you are not here. The soft press of lips upon my skin that I suddenly crave more than usual. It’s this thrum of nature that makes my heart skip a beat or three, wishing for your fingertips upon my neck, your lips on mine and your heart beating in cadence until we slip into the darkness of sleep, dreaming sweetly of silvered walkways that transfigure into sunny mornings and new adventures.


End file.
